Light and Shadow
by ForeverSunshine13
Summary: "Light, when suddenly let in, dazzles and hurts and almost blinds us: but this soon passes away, and it seems to become the only element we can exist in." Dakota is just trying to get through another year of school in another city. She's not expecting to run into a broken boy and his broken world. She's not expecting to become part of that world either.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI! I'm actually Sunshine's younger sister; she told me I could use her account to publish my story. I'm actually not a huge writer so I didn't want to make an account that I would never use, ya know? But my friend wanted me to post this story so…my sister let me do it on hers. So if you thought this was her story…I'm sorry. It's not. It's mine. **** Don't hate me! Sunshine told me to tell you guys that she's almost done with the next chapter of Pure Bliss (the story about…Jack Frost maybe?) and should have it up soon. ANYWAY! This is my story! I hope you like it! **

**I'm not Rick Riordan.**

Alison Dakota Nichols woke up to the knowledge that she would be starting school at a new school. Again. She was a bit excited but at the same time, she was nervous too. She wanted to get to know new people and experience a new school, but she didn't really want to be "the new girl" again. She knew she wouldn't be the only new kid; the school was too big for that. She already knew her way around the school, having gone to the orientation, and knew where all her classes were. She had met a few kids that would be in her music class and they had already promised to sit together.

In fact, compared to some other first days, this one didn't seem so daunting.

The only problem was that this would be her seventh school in ten years.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, gathering the comforter around her. Dakota blankly stared at the floor to ceiling wall of glass that looked out onto a New York street twenty-three stories below. There were some perks to having the penthouse apartment, like how every room had a stunning view of the city. Her fingers mindlessly traced along the brown flowers on top of the comforter, her mind drifting to her previous schools.

First and second grade in Las Angeles. Third and fourth in Boston. Fifth and half of sixth in Nashville. The second half of sixth and the first half of seventh in Houston. Second half of seventh and eighth in San Francisco. Freshman year in Seattle.

The schools were nothing more than images of faces, events, and school work. She remembered Seattle and San Francisco the best; she had even a few friends who lived in both those cities. She had some good memories of both Houston and Nashville. She remembered bits of the house in Boston. Las Angeles was nothing more to her then a collection of photos on top of the grand piano her mother had shipped to New York from Nashville.

This year she was going to be a sophomore in New York.

Her father had already promised that they would stay through her junior year. Dakota had been relieved; high school was hard enough without changing schools each year. Not to mention that her brother was a freshman at NYU and her best friend, as long as they stayed in New York she would get to see him.

A quick ding made her jump. Glancing over at her nightstand she realized it was just her phone and reached over to pick it up. The iPhone 4 had been a gift for her sixteenth birthday two weeks before and she was still trying to get used to it. The bright screen informed her that her mother had just sent her a text. Dakota smiled and opened the phone to read the text.

**You up?**

Dakota could easily imagine her mother already up and talking to a client on the phone. Dakota's mother was extremely good at multitasking, talking to someone, writing down what they wanted, and texting her daughter to make sure she was up in time for her first day of school was easy. After all, her interior decorating and event planning company, Day's Designs, didn't run itself. Dakota was always amazed at how practical her mother was for a woman who spent her time decorating homes and planning weddings.

**Yep.** Dakota texted back. **Thanks.**

She set the phone back down then climbed out of bed, stumbling to the floor. Her double bed was a good two feet off the floor, giving it a grand look, but almost killing her every time she tried to get in or out. Her light tan wood floor was covered in boxes still waiting to be unpacked and she had to step or jump over them to get to the door of her walk-in closet. Yanking the door open, Dakota tripped on a hanger and barely managed to keep herself upright.

Her closet was sorted by season. Summer to the right, fall to the back right, winter to the back left, and spring to the left. A mirror taller than her five-four frame was directly opposite the door to her room and a door to the left connected the closet to the bathroom. She had unpacked most of her clothes, but there were still some boxes in the corners, hidden behind dresses and skirts she almost never wore.

Shirts, blouses, sweaters, and dresses hung on the upper rung while pants, shirts, and shorts hung on the lower one. Shoes lined the floor underneath all the clothes. Dakota reached out her hand and ran it along the vast material that lined the walls. She had her parents' money to thank for all this, and while some was elaborate designer wear, most was just simple clothing she had picked up from the closest JC Penny's or Macy's. She didn't like to dress like she was rich, even though she was. Dakota preferred simple things that helped her fit in, not things that made her stand out.

She had a thing for loose clothing. Too big t-shirts, baggy sweaters, hoodies, things that flowed. She wore them with jeans and leggings, sometimes shorts if the weather was too hot for anything else. Her mother told her that it her clothing choices made her look like a hippie, but Dakota could care less. She loved clothing that allowed to move, to breathe, to be free. She also liked how it forced people to think of her as who she was, not based on her amazing clothing choices or nice body. Her clothes brought out who she was as a person.

She allowed her hands to wander a bit before forcing herself to pick something to wear for her first day at Goode High. She grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans that were soft from wear and had a couple of holes in them. Her chosen top was a white t-shirt that had a silver dragon on it and was at least three sizes too big. Dakota quickly stripped out of her gray sweats and holey gray t-shirt and pulled the clothes on, gathering the extra material from the bottom of the shirt and wrapping a hair tie around it, the top loose and flowing but the bottom tight against her thighs. This kept her from looking too much like a child in her father's shirt.

She felt around the bottom of the closet until she found a pair of white ankle socks and her pair of silver converse. She had practically every color of the rainbow in converse; they were her favorite kind of shoe by far. Pulling those on, she stumbled into her own personal bathroom, which she adored. In some of the other places her family had lived, Dakota and her brother had been forced to share a bathroom at times. Dakota was convinced that there was nothing worse than sharing a bathroom with her slob of an older brother. She had thanked her parents immensely when they had found an apartment in New York with a bathroom just for her.

With four bathrooms in the apartment, she never had to worry about her brother using hers.

While her bedroom was brown with blue accents, her bathroom was blue with brown accents. The light blue wallpaper had tiny brown flowers that matched her comforter and the light brown title floor made her think of a sandy beach. Like her bedroom, one wall was floor to ceiling glass which could have been awkward if the glass wasn't one way. Dakota rather liked how all the walls facing out in their apartment were one-way windows, they provided a ton of natural light and it was a stunning view.

Dakota brushed her teeth, put on her deodorant, sweet pea scent, her favorite, and brushed her straight light brown hair. Staring at herself in the mirror, she tried to decide what to do with her hair. She loved doing her hair in a different style every day and had a thousand hair accessories to make it interesting, but she wanted to go simple for her first day at school. She settled on a messy bun, tiny tendrils escaping to brush against her face and neck, giving her a casual yet still sophisticated look.

She added a touch of mascara and a hint of lip-gloss before turning to her earrings, an accessory category that she ranked way higher than makeup. She had several boxes full of nothing but earrings even though she could only wear one pair at a time. Dakota knew it was kind of strange, but she had to have a set of earrings for every outfit. That was the OCD from her mother coming out in her. She rummaged around for her pair of silver dragon studs, a pair that had taken her a long time to hunt down, sliding them into her ears, pleased with her outfit.

It all matched. One of her biggest pet peeves was outfits that didn't match at all, it drove her nuts.

Leaving her bathroom, she walked to her desk that faced her wall of glass. She grabbed the carefully packed white backpack covered with doodles in rainbow sharpies, and threw it across her shoulder. She moved over to her nightstand to grab her phone, stuffing it in her pocket before leaving her room, closing the door behind her.

Directly opposite Dakota's room was her brother's room and to her right was the space her parents used to work from home. Normally they were either at their offices in the city or in another city checking up on their spread out businesses, but the office was so they could work in the morning and at night without leaving the house. Dakota turned to the left, walking into the open "family room". The three walls of glass let in an enormous amount of sunlight, blinding Dakota for a brief second.

Her eyes started to adjust until she could see normally again. The room was done in dark browns and greens, contrasting nicely with the bright light of the windows. Bookshelves stood against one wall, a flat screen TV hung from another, surrounded by three comfy leather couches. Against the third wall was Dakota's music and painting station, her music stand and easel waiting cheerful for her to use them. She grabbed her violin case before descending by the white wrought iron spiral staircase in the middle of the room to the room below.

To the right was the door to her parent's bedroom but the rest of the room was the enormous living room/kitchen/dining room combination. Like with the room above, this one had three walls made from glass, letting in streams of golden sunlight. The room was decorated with bright blue and sunshine yellow, making the room seem even brighter and airier. The only dark object in the room was Dakota's grand piano which stood just to the right of the designated living room.

Her family was sitting at the dining room table which could easily sit twenty. Breakfast had already been served and Dakota hastened over to sit next to her brother, who was sitting on her father's left. Her mother sat on her father's right and smiled at Dakota as she sat down.

Day Nichols was a gorgeous middle aged woman with honey blond hair and light blue eyes that matched Dakota's. She was wearing a white button down blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, making her look every inch the wealthy and accomplished business woman she was. Her perfectly manicured nails taped against the table as she waited for her husband to put away his newspaper.

"Took you long enough, Kota," Dakota's brother, Drew Alexander, teased.

Andy had their mother's blond hair and light blue eyes but his father's handsome face. He looked like a normal college boy, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Dakota even thought he smelled like a typical boy and he sure did eat like one. Dakota had never seen someone pack away as much food as him, it was like he had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Dakota elbowed him playfully in the ribs just as her father folded his paper. Adam Nichols was dressed the part of the mega millionaire he was, his gray pinstriped suit made from the finest silk. But a person would just have to look at his face to know he was really a kind man. His light brown hair was rather wild and untamable, barely touched by gray. His brown eyes were kind and crinkled in the corners. His face was ruggedly handsome, his goatee making him look almost devilish. To other business men, he was a devil, snapping up prime real-estate, developing it, and then selling it for thousands faster than they could blink.

"Morning Allie," he nodded at his daughter.

Dakota smiled at him as the family dove into their delicious breakfast of waffles and sausage.

"Are you kids excited for your first day of school?" Dakota's mother asked, lifting her glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore," Andy rolled his eyes, "I'm eighteen. I'm an adult."

Dakota's father looked up from his plate.

"You'll always be a baby to her," he teased.

Andy snorted as Day winked at him.

"I'm excited," Dakota said, swallowing a bite of waffle, "And really nervous too."

"High school, man," Andy mock shivered, "It's where teenagers go to die."

"Thanks Andy," Dakota playfully shoved his shoulder, "That definitely makes me feel better."

Andy snorted.

"You're a sophomore, you'll live."

"Drew," Day shook her head at her son, "Its Alison's first day at a new school. It's ok if she's nervous." Day turned her head to look Dakota in the eyes. "You'll do great, I know you will."

"You'll have a ton of friends before you know it," Adam agreed, sipping his coffee.

Dakota smiled at them, overwhelmed by their love and support. So many other rich kids she'd met never got a kind or loving word from their parents. Her parents were extremely busy, but they loved their kids and each other, they always made time for family. Dakota was extremely grateful this was the family she'd been born into.

"Thanks," she said, "That really does make me feel better."

"Who knows?" Andy shrugged, "Maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend."

Dakota laughed lightly. Her brother had been teasing her about finding a boyfriend since she was thirteen. She was welcome to the idea, but it had to be the right kind of guy. He had to be sweet, kind, romantic, funny, good with kids, and interested in either music or art. She just wasn't sure she could find a guy like that in high school.

"I'll find a boyfriend when you find yourself a girlfriend," Dakota teased, knowing her brother loved to date many girls and wasn't too keen on settling on one, at least not at the moment.

Andy grinned at her and reached over to pat her head.

"Keep dreaming, sis," he laughed.

"Settling down certainly couldn't hurt, Drew," Day said, looking hard at her son, "You know I don't approve of the way you play around."

"That makes two of us," Adam agreed, "To make it in the business world you have to keep your head clear, son. You're a bit too impulsive."

"Come on Dad," Andy laughed, "I know you were the same way."

Adam chuckled and stood.

"I was," he admitted, "But then I found your mother here."

He leaned down and gave his wife a kiss before picking up the briefcase that sat next to his chair.

"Good luck at college, Drew! Good luck at high school, Allie!" He waved cheerfully before heading out the door.

Day glanced down at her silver watch.

"You should get going, Alison. You don't want to be late."

"Yes, Ma'am," Dakota stood up, slinging her backpack back across her shoulder and picking up her violin case. She walked around the table and bent down to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"You have your class schedule?" Day asked.

"Yes," Dakota responded, "I packed my backpack last night. I made sure I have everything I need."

Day nodded, "Good. I'll see tonight. Good luck."

"Thanks, Mother," Dakota waved good-bye to Andy who grinned at her and waved back.

She turned and walked out the door and into the entryway. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, watching as the glowing number at the top change until it reached twenty-three. The door slid open with a light ding, revealing the inside to be covered in mirrors. Three Dakota's stared back at her as she stepped in and turned around, pressing the button for the lobby. The door slid shut, revealing two more mirrors.

Soft music played as the elevator descended. When the doors opened again, Dakota stepped out into the large, golden lobby of her apartment. She walked to the golden revolving doors, smiling hello to the door man. Pushing her way out the doors she was met by the valet her mother had requested to bring Dakota her car. The man smiled then dropped a pair of keys into Dakota's hand and she thanked him.

Her brand new light blue Volkswagen Beetle set at the curb. Dakota felt a smile curve her lips upwards. She loved her car. It, like her phone, had been a sixteenth birthday present. She hadn't gotten to drive it much but now she'd be able to drive it to school. The day had officially gotten better. She opened the door and slid in, loving the cool feeling of the tan leather seats. She started the car, the motor purring to life at the twist of her key. She could have gotten any car, but this was the one she wanted. It was simple, small, and adorable. Dakota thought it fit her better than any fancy sports car ever could.

She turned on the radio and Michael Buble's "Feeling Good" blared through her car. Dakota's smile turned into a grin.

_How appropriate._

Directing her car into the street, Dakota took a deep breath. The day was going to be good, she told herself over and over, she was going to love her new school and make lots of friends. She just had to get used to being the new girl once again.

**Did you like it? Did you, did you, did you?! Sorry, I'm a bit excited :D Review and tell me what you think! Please! Oh and I'm calling myself Forever13 since I'm 13 and the Forever and 13 from Sunshine's username hasn't been used :P**

**~Forever13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! I'm baaaaack! Did ya miss me? Did ya, did ya, did ya? :D I have come bearing another chapter of my story to share with you guys. I actually super surprised that so many of you followed and favored my story. It made me super happy! Which is one reason why I decided to upload another chapter so fast. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Goode High loomed ahead of Dakota as she pulled her car into the parking lot. The student parking was quickly filling up with other cars, buses from residential areas pulling up to the curb and opening their doors. Dakota took a deep breath, telling herself it was going to be great before opening her door and climbing out. She swung her backpack across her shoulders and grabbed her violin case, keeping it close to her chest as if it could protect her from the people around her.

_It's just school Dakota, it's not like anyone's going to hurt you. Relax._

She forced herself to take another deep breath, letting the case fall to her side. She rolled her shoulders and tried her best to look confident and cool. A few kids walking next to her threw her weird looks, but she didn't see them. Dakota was entirely focused on the school in front of her.

Goode High was a huge four story U shaped building made out of brownstone and brick. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the three double glass doors that marked the entrance. A fancy stone arch that had the words, "Goode High School" engraved in it stood before the stairs, staring down at the teens that passed underneath and into the school.

When she'd come for the origination, Dakota had gotten a tour of the school and knew that it boasted of a football stadium, a gym with an indoor pool, and a huge cafeteria. The school was defiantly for upper class kids but Dakota couldn't tell the difference between the Goode students and students from some of the public schools she'd gone to in the past. They were just your average collection of high school kids trying to survive another school year.

Dakota melted into the crowd, passing underneath the arch and up the stairs. Before she knew what was happening, she was through the doors and inside the school. The excited voices of teens greeting their friends, doors opening and slamming shut, and the squeak of shoes on the floor filled the air. Dakota ducked out of the crowd and to the side, setting her backpack on the floor so she could dig through it to find the information with her locker number and its combo.

Locker 2325. 65-43-13.

She wondered down the hall, taking a left and entering another one. The first floor had offices, the cafeteria, and the teacher's lounge, but no lockers or classrooms. She followed the sea of kids up a flight of stairs and into the second floor's hallway. She passed teens, lockers, and classroom doors in what seemed like a never ending walk. Finally Dakota caught sight of a silver locker with "2325" painted on it in straight white lines. She quickly opened her locker and stuffed her violin and backpack inside, remembering to pull out her schedule and stuff in it her back pocket. She grabbed a pencil and the notebook she had picked out for her first class before slamming the door shut.

The air was suddenly filled with a high pitched ringing that bounced off the walls and made Dakota want to plug her ears. The warning bell had wrung, she had five minutes to get to her first class. The kids around her were closing their lockers and heading off in different directions towards their own classes. Dakota pulled the paper out of her pocket and doubled checked where she was supposed to go.

Mr. Darren, Literature: A Study of Genres, third floor, room 24.

Dakota set off towards the stairs at the back of the hallway with a couple dozen other kids. She climbed the steps without thinking, her body moving automatically. The chatting voices of the kids with her bounced around in the small space of the stairwell, one of them grabbed the third floor door and pulled it open, heading through it. Dakota grabbed hold of the door as it was about to close and slipped inside another hallway. Glancing down the length of the hall she was relieved to see it almost filled with kids rushing back and forth, opening doors and slipping inside.

Catching sight of a glass door with "24" on it, Dakota moved forward, avoiding teens who were in her way. She finally reached the door and reached out to open it. Before she could, a hand from behind her pushed it open instead. Dakota glanced back in surprise and saw a teen dressed all in back holding it open for her.

"Thanks," she smiled briefly at him before heading into the classroom.

About eight kids were already in the classroom which could hold around twenty. Dakota headed directly towards a seat in the front row. It was the only row out of the four in the class that didn't have someone in it. She liked literature and was excited about the class, the closer she was to the front the better she could hear everything that the teacher said. She guessed she was a bit of a nerd for that, but she didn't care.

The boy in black that had come in with her sat in the back, slouching across his desk like he didn't care. Dakota guessed he wasn't a fan of literature, or any kind of schoolwork for that matter. He looked like the typical high school "bad boy" who didn't give a hoot about the rest of the world. Dakota glanced around at the other students that were quickly filling the room, noticing that it was a good mix of all ages.

Literature at Goode was one of the classes that combined all four years. Social Studies was the other one. There were four different classes that students had to take during their four years, for Literature it was: English Composition 1, English Composition 2, A Study of Genres, and Literature from Around the World. For Social Studies the classes were: American History, World History, American Geography, and World Geography. It didn't matter in which order they were taken, which is why students from all four years were assigned to each class. Dakota assumed that this was the case to encourage mixing between years. She wondered if it worked.

There were eighteen students in the class when the final bell rang and a man whom Dakota took as the teacher walked inside. He was tall and thin with graying blond hair and glasses. He glanced at the class before turning and writing "Mr. Darren" on the board with the words "A Study of Genres" underneath. Turning back to the face the class, he sat at his desk and picked up the roll call. After each name he called he would either make them switch seats or let them stay at their chosen desks. Dakota figured it was so he could keep track of trouble makers and separate friends. She had to admit, it was a pretty smart move.

He called out a name that sounded like "Angelo" and asked the person to move to the desk two to the right from Dakota. Dakota glanced over and realized that it was the boy in black. She bet a million to one that Mr. Darren took one look at him and decided he was worth watching. Dakota couldn't blame him; the boy looked like trouble with a capital T.

"Nichols, Allison," Mr. Darren called out.

Dakota glanced up.

"Here," she replied.

Mr. Darren studied her and her choice of sitting on the front row before moving on to another name. Dakota relaxed back into her seat, glad that she didn't have to move. After the roll call was complete, Mr. Darren stood up and walked in front of his desk.

"Welcome to 'A Study of Genres', class."

There were some moans and snide comments but for the most part it was quiet.

"This year we will be taking specific genres and studying them closely. Each month will be a new genre. We will read an example of that genre as a class then take a test on it. After that you will partner off and take another example of that genre and study it. You and your partner will write an essay on that literary example and explain how it fits the genre. December and May will both be review and exam months, so we will only be studying seven genres."

He grabbed a stack of papers on his desk and handed them to the person at the end of the first row.

"Please take one and pass the stack down," he told the girl who did what he said, "This is a list of the genres we will be studying this year. I urge you to study it closely and be prepared for the genres ahead of time. You can never be too familiar with the course information."

The stack of papers had reached Dakota and she took on before handing it to the boy who sat at the desk to her left. Laying the paper down on top of the textbook that had already been on her desk, she took a second to glance at the genres they would be covering, rather excited at this unique approach to literature.

**September: Classics**

**October: Myths**

**November: Historical Fiction**

**January: Science Fiction**

**February: Poetry**

**March: Biographies **

**April: Fantasy **

"You may have noticed that I've picked two odd genres to begin with: classics and myths. These two normally don't appear in genre studies; however, I believe they are important genres that should be studied carefully. Classics are probably something all of you are aware of, but how many of you are familiar with myths?"

Mr. Darren looked at the class as he said that, raising an eyebrow.

No one spoke.

"Exactly," he continued, "None of you seem to be fluent in that particular genre. That is exactly why we will be studying it this year. Now, to begin, open your textbooks to the first chapter. We're going to discuss what exactly a 'genre' is."

Dakota flipped open her textbook and for the next hour was completely wrapped up in Mr. Darren's lecture on genres. She liked how he was able to take a subject that was well traversed and shine a whole new light on it. He was genuinely interesting and seemed to enjoy what he was talking about. Dakota decided that she was glad she got to start the day off with literature every morning, something good to carry her into the rest of the school day.

Before she knew it, the bell was ringing and class was over. She gathered her textbook, notebook, and pencil into her arms and headed out into the hallway. She made a stop at her locker to put away her stuff before heading to her next class: Geometry. This class was on the third floor as well and Dakota was breathing harder by the time she'd reached the room.

The morning quickly sped by and lunch time was quickly upon Dakota. Making another stop at her locker to drop off her books from her last class, she headed down to the first floor and followed the other teens into the huge cafeteria. The huge room could have easily sat five hundred kids, but because there were over a thousand attending Goode, there were two different lunch times. Glancing around, Dakota decided that lunch must be another mixed time for she caught sight both freshman and seniors waiting in line with the sophomores and juniors.

Her stomach grumbled loudly and Dakota slipped into the lunch line, grateful she had gotten the first lunch time.

"Dakota!" A voice called out.

Dakota started and glanced around, wondering who was calling her name.

Two girls were making their way through the crowd to stand next to her. The first was the one who had called Dakota's name. She was a tall junior with curly black hair that was held away from her face in a high ponytail. Her golden brown eyes were lined with eyeliner which appeared to be the only bit of makeup on her face. She was wearing a dark green tank top and dark blue jean shorts.

The second girl was Dakota's age and was about four inches shorter. Her cropped blond hair had streaks of bright blue that matched her eyes. Her heart shaped face was expertly done in makeup and she managed to make glasses look chic. She was wearing a white lace shirt with a bright blue tank underneath and kaki capris. Dakota noticed her electric blue high-top converse and mentally congratulated her.

"Hey, Dakota!" The first girl smiled, standing next to Dakota in line, "We thought we'd never find you."

"Yeah, lunch is always extremely crazy!" The second girl agreed, "Especially on the first day. Or whenever they're having enchiladas. For a New York school, they make great Mexican food."

Dakota smiled, relaxing at their friendly chatter. Both of the girls were in Dakota's music class and she'd met them at orientation. The girls usually had three other friends, two boys and girl, but since they were absent Dakota assumed they had gotten the other lunch time

"It's Alexia and Stephanie, right?" She asked, trying to put the right name with the right girl.

"Yep!" The second girl, Stephanie, beamed, "Good job! To be honest, I didn't remember your name. Lexis had to remind me."

Dakota shrugged, "It's ok. I'm not very good with names either."

"I remembered your name because my grandparents live in North Dakota," Alexia laughed, "So I can't really claim to having a great memory either."

"So how's your experience at Goode so far?" Stephanie asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"It's actually been fine," Dakota said, "I was really nervous to begin with, but everything's gone well."

"Goode is 'Good'," Alexia laughed, "I've been going here since my freshman year and I've loved every bit of it."

"This is only my second year," Stephanie told Dakota, "But both of my older sisters went here. And I mean, a school with a drama program? What's not to love?"

Alexia rolled her eyes but Dakota was curious.

"Is drama your other activity besides music?"

"Yep!" Stephanie nodded, her glasses slipping down again, "It's actually kind of sad, because with music, you guys get to play during the plays and stuff. I actually have to sing and act. Not that I don't love that, but I wish I got to play like the rest of you too."

"The music class does the music for the school plays?" Dakota asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah," Alexia replied, "We get to try out with different instruments and the best students get solos. Everyone gets to be part of the band though, so everyone plays."

"Except for me," Stephanie sighed dramatically.

Alexia shoved Stephanie playfully and Dakota smiled. She liked Alexia and Stephanie; they seemed genuinely nice and interesting. It also helped that they had music in common, something to tie their different personalities together. If the rest of their friends were like this, Dakota was excited to meet them.

She wondered who else she'd meet at Goode. She hoped that she would make friends that would last, friends that she could rely on even if she moved. It would be nice, she decided, to have people to hang out with.

**Well, what did you guys think this time? Still good? Boring? Does it make you want to stab yourself with a spoon? Review and let me know! I'd LOVE to get some feedback, or questions, or whatever! So seriously, hit me with your best shot!**

**~Forever13 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have returned my lovely readers with another chapter! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE REVIEW?! I HAVE A REVIEW! YAAAAY! I'm so excited! One thing though, my friend who does all my beta reading, thought I should explain some things to you guys. Apparently I'm confusing. So if you have questions about the story, read below and your question might be answered. If not, go ahead and skip this to the story.**

**1: Is Nico going to be in this story?**

**Yes my darlings, he is indeed! He's going to be officially introduced in the next chapter, although he has already entered the story. Did you guys notice that or was I too sneaky? ;)**

**2: What role does Nico play?**

**It's a surprise of course! However, I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure it out. :D**

**3. Is Dakota a demigod?**

**No, no she's not. She's completely human. However, she is special and you're going to find out why in a bit **

**4. Are there going to be other Percy Jackson characters in this story?**

**Yes! There are quite a few in fact. Actually, one of them is introduced in this very chapter! Exciting right?**

**5. Why has nothing happened yet?**

**Well, these first few chapters are just set up. I want you guys to really get to know Dakota and her life and stuff before crazy things happen. No office, but stories that just jump into the action kind of annoy me. I want to know about the main character first, see what their regular life is like. Good news though, the action starts to happen in the chapter after this! Yay! **

**If you have any other questions, concerns, or complaints, feel free to message me or even ask through reviews! I'd love to answer your questions about this story! I might even answer your theories about what you think may happen, you never know :D**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling, THE STORY AWAITS!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick and I don't own any of his characters or ideas. Only my own. **

By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Dakota had learned quite a bit about her lunch mates. Lexis (Alexia insisted Dakota call her that) was an only child, but she wished she had a younger brother. Her parents had gone to Goode too, so it was a family tradition. Besides music, she was also on the track team and was pretty good.

"She's better than good!" Stephanie had insisted, "She's fabulous!"

Stephanie had told Dakota that only her parents called her Stephanie and that everyone else called her Steph. Her older sisters, Ashley and Brittany, had also gone to Goode and had both graduated. Like Steph, they had been in Drama and Ashley was currently a Drama major at NYU. Steph's mother was actually a former Broadway star and her father was a musical director.

"I've got acting and singing in my blood," she laughed.

Both girls wanted to know all about the different places Dakota had lived and which she had liked best. Dakota found herself talking about her family, her art, and her music. She told them a bit about Angela, her closest friend, and how much she missed her. Dakota was surprised that they found her so interesting and found herself relaxing more and more in their company. They seemed to like her and she definitely liked them.

"What class do you have next?" Lexis asked as they cleared their table and joined the crowd filing out of the cafeteria.

"Um," Dakota reached in her back pocket and pulled out her list, "Biology."

Steph gasped then squealed, throwing her arms around Dakota. Dakota, surprised by the sudden extra weight of Steph's body, stumbled into the person ahead of her who threw her a nasty look.

"We're in the same class!" Steph cheered, squeezing Dakota tightly.

Lexis caught Dakota's surprised look and laughed.

"Don't scare her off, Steph," she said, "Let the girl breathe."

"Sorry," Steph said sheepishly, letting go and stepping back, "I just got excited. I haven't had a friend in class yet."

Dakota smiled, understanding her excitement.

"It's ok; I haven't known anyone in my classes either, so this'll be nice."

Steph beamed, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Biology just became awesome!" She exclaimed, "See you later, Lexis!"

Lexis laughed and waved bye as Steph latched onto Dakota, pulling her down the hall. Dakota managed to wave back at Lexis before the older girl was swallowed by the crowd of students. Dakota focused on where they were going, in case she had to ever get to class without Steph.

"Didn't you guys have a bigger group of friends when we met?" Dakota asked, suddenly remembering that she was going to find out about the other three.

"Oh yeah!" Steph nodded, "Hayley, Jack, and Matt. They have the other lunch time. I'm glad you have our time or else it would have been just me and Lexis."

"I'm glad I got the same lunch time as you two too," Dakota said, "I don't know very many boys. I would have had no idea what to say."

Steph laughed.

"Oh, Jack and Matt are fun!" She said, "Matt's super easy going and really nice. Jack is a little bit nuts but he's really a sweetheart deep down."

"Guess I'll meet them later," Dakota said as Steph pulled her into a classroom on the second floor.

"Yep!" Steph replied, pulling Dakota toward a pair of empty seats, "You don't mind sitting next to me do you? I promise I won't get you in trouble by talking. Hayley hated sitting next to me last year in Algebra 1 because I would get her in trouble accidently. I made myself promise not to do that again."

Dakota laughed, sitting down.

"I don't mind at all. I'm honored to have to sit next to me."

"Aw! You're great!" Steph beamed happily, her glasses slipping down her nose.

Dakota grinned and turned towards the front of the class. School with Steph and her friends was defiantly going to be interesting.

* * *

Dakota slammed the door to her locker shut, relieved. She had just gotten out of her last school class for the day. All that was left were two extracurricular classes, the fun stuff. Goode was serious about it's after school classes. It gave a wide range of classes for students to choose from. Each student got to choose two classes to take three days of the week: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The list was: Football (only for boys), Track, Swim Team, Volleyball, Cheerleading (only for girls), Drama, Music, Art, Dancing, Debate Club, Chess Club, Computer Lab, Writing Club, and Book Club. Dakota had chosen Music and Art, two things she was comfortable with.

Hiking up the stairs to the fourth floor, the floor devoted to the non-sport extra classes, with her violin case in her hand, Dakota ran into Lexis who stopped once she saw Dakota.

"Hey! Ready for Music class?"

Dakota smiled.

"Can't wait," she responded.

Lexis grinned and walked besides Dakota, chatting about their teacher Mrs. Wile.

"She plays the piano, the guitar, the cello, and the flute. It's a random bunch of instruments, but she's good with all of them. She can come across as kinda mean, but deep inside she's a softie. She's just really serious about music. She's great, I've learned a lot from her."

Lexis pushed open a door that said 'Music Room' and pulled Dakota inside. The room was large and spacy, with all kinds of instruments on shelves that rested against the wall. About fifty students sat in chairs in the center, chatting to each other while waiting for Mrs. Wile to show up. Steph was sitting with three other teens who Dakota assumed was Hayley, Jack, and Matt. Lexis walked over to the group and Dakota followed behind.

"Yo!" Lexis called, "You guys all remember Dakota?"

Steph jumped up and moved to stand on the other side of Dakota, throwing her arm across her shoulder.

"She's amazing," Steph grinned, "She doesn't even mind me sitting next to her in Bio!"

The other three kids laughed. One of the boys stood up and offered Dakota his hand. He was a junior with black hair styled into a fohawk; the tips dyed a deep green that matched his eyes. He had a mischievous smile that made his eyes light up. He was wearing a V-neck green t-shirt, a black vest, and dark blue skinny jeans. He was attractive with a 'rebel' aura that probably got him a lot of attention. Dakota wasn't into the 'bad boy' personality like so many other girls were, but she could admit that he was very nice looking.

"I'm Jackson Westerfeld," he said, "But you can call me Jack."

Dakota smiled, taking his hand.

"Nice to officially meet you, Jack," she said.

He grinned and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and sitting back down. The other boy stood up and offered his hand as well. He was senior with light brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and khaki shorts. His smile was more reserved and sweet, quiet almost. He was the serious and adorable kind of guy that could melt your heart.

_Much more my type._

"I'm Matt," he said, "It's great to see you again."

His handshake was warm and comforting and Dakota fought the urge to blush.

"Thanks," she muttered, glancing down at the floor, trying to hide the blood that was no doubt turning her checks red.

"And this silent ghost is Hayley," Jack said, nudging the girl next to him.

The girl smiled slyly at Dakota and gave her a small wave. She had long brown hair that curled lightly and dark blue eyes. A dusting of freckles on her nose stood out against her pale skin, making her look younger than a sophomore. She was wearing a white dress with dark purple flowers, simple and sweet.

"We're glad to have you as part of our group," Matt said, smiling.

Dakota couldn't help but smile back. His smile made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"It'll be nice to have another sane one," Hayley muttered, speaking for the first time.

Jack gasped and turned to her.

"SHE SPEAKS!" He declared.

Hayley rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly, but a faint smile formed on her lips.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Mrs. Wile, a tall thin woman with black glasses and a pant suit, walked into the room, clapping her hands for attention. Everyone quickly found seats and hushed immediately, Dakota assumed that the kids in the class had either been warned, like her, or knew firsthand what Mrs. Wile was capable of.

"Welcome to Music class," Mrs. Wile said, looking each teen in the eye, "My name is Mrs. Wile and I will be your instructor. Our job is simple: we make the music for the Drama and Dance programs. Later in the semester I will divide you into two groups, one for each of the other programs. That group's focus will be their program and their program only. If you are part of either the Drama or Dance program as well as this one, it unfortunately means you won't get a group. You will be with me, working on basic songs."

Steph sighed sadly and Jack grunted. Dakota glanced at him sideways and tried to decide if he was either in Drama or Dance. She honestly couldn't imagine him actually being in a Dance program, but she couldn't exactly see him singing and acting either.

"Today we'll just be working on figuring out what each of you is good at. We'll probably be doing this Friday as well since there are quite a bit of you. We'll just see how this goes. I'll call you up and you'll tell me which instruments you can play, I'll then ask you to play them. Nothing long, please, but pick something that is challenging so you can really show me what you can do. The best players will get the best spots. I don't show favoritism, but I do reward skills."

Dakota swallowed, trying not to be nervous. She'd played for people before, she'd been part of music programs in her other schools; there really was nothing to worry about. But she couldn't escape the finger of dread that whispered that she would somehow fail.

Mrs. Wile picked up a list and cleared her throat before calling out a name. A girl from behind Dakota stood up and moved to the front. Jack turned to Dakota, his grin still plastered on his face.

"So, Dakota dear, what do you play?"

Dakota blinked, completely thrown off by his endearment. She had known the boy five minutes and he was already calling her dear? Was that normal? She had no idea how to answer that. Besides her brother, she'd never really known any boys. She didn't exactly know how to interact with them.

"Jaaaaack!" Steph laughed, slapping his arm playfully, "It's a surprise you doofus!"

Jack turned away from Dakota, to her relief, and started to tease Steph. Dakota sent Steph a silent thank you for saving her, even if Steph didn't do it on purpose.

"Don't mind Jack," Matt said from where he sat next to Dakota, "He's just a tease."

Dakota looked up at him and suddenly wished she hadn't. His eyes were beautiful and she realized she couldn't look away. Dakota tried to recall the previous boy she'd had a crush on but she couldn't remember his name. It was if Matt had just wiped the other boy from her mind.

_Great. First day at school and I'm already crushing on someone. A someone who's two years older. A someone who's probably taken. A someone who's incredibly adorable…_

He had said something to her! She should respond before he thought she was completely crazy. Dakota struggled to form a sentence, her mind moving incredibly slowly.

"It's fine," she managed to say, "It's just besides my brother, I don't really know any guys."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You have a brother?" He asked, "Older or younger?"

"Older," Dakota responded, thankful it was a subject she didn't have to think about to talk about, "He's a freshman at NYU this year."

"That's cool, what's his major?"

"Uh, business," Dakota said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "He wants to take over the family business one day."

Before Matt could respond, Mrs. Wile called out another name: Burks, Stephanie. Steph jumped up and walked to the front of the room, pushing her glasses up. Jack whistled and Steph turned and stuck out her tongue at him before she reached Mrs. Wile, who didn't look amused. Steph grabbed a guitar from one of the shelves and started to play. Dakota had, at one time, wanted to play the guitar, but her mother wouldn't let her. Dakota was amazed at how good Steph was, her fingers seemed to fly over the strings faster than Dakota could keep up. When Steph was done, Mrs. Wile looked impressed.

"Very nice Stephanie, I see your talent remains. It is rather unfortunate you also take drama. You may go sit down."

Steph put the guitar back and turned to return to her seat, bowing as Jack and Lexis cheered loudly. Dakota smiled and gave Steph a thumbs up.

"Larson, Matthew," Mrs. Wile called, a few people later.

Matt gave Dakota a heart melting smile.

"Wish me luck," he whispered, before walking to the front.

Matt walked over to the baby grand piano and sat down. Dakota felt her heart speed up. He played the piano! Like her! Could it be? Could he really be that perfect? He started to play and Dakota swore her heart stopped. He was the best pianist she'd ever heard. Too soon he was done and moving on to the guitar, which he also could play beautifully. A few minutes later he was back in his seat, Mrs. Wile smiling at him and the other clapping.

"You were amazing," Dakota whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm ok," he laughed.

Dakota couldn't imagine how he believed he was just ok. He played like an angel.

"Nichols, Allison," Mrs. Wile called out.

Dakota jerked her mind out of its fantasies and hurried to the front, her violin case in her hands. She set the case down and pulled out her violin, checking to make sure the strings were tight before holding it to her chin. She'd been thinking about what she could play, and had decided on a part from "The Resistance" by 2CELLOS. It was traditionally a song played with a cello, but a violin worked just as well.

Swallowing her nervousness, Dakota held her bow to the strings and started to play. She forced herself to focus on the song and the song alone. It was a fast song and required all of her concentration. Before she knew it, her nervousness was gone and the song was done. She put her violin up and moved to sit in front of the piano. For her piano piece she was going to play a part from her favorite song "Light and Shadow" by Philip Wesley. She knew this song backwards and her fingers needed no urging to dance over the keys, weaving together a melody from thin air.

When she was finished, Dakota stood up from the piano and Mrs. Wile came over to her.

"You're very good," she said, looking Dakota over, "I'm impressed Allison."

"Dakota," Dakota corrected automatically.

Mrs. Wile raised an eyebrow.

"I will call you by your given name," she said, then gestured for Dakota to take a seat.

Dakota walked back, her new friends clapping and grinning at her. Dakota smiled back and sat in her seat between Jack and Matt. Another kid was already in the front, playing the trumpet.

"You were amazing!" Matt said, smiling.

Dakota's heart did a flip.

"I'm ok," she teased.

"Touché," Matt laughed, "I didn't know your name was Allison though. Why do you go by Dakota?"

"It's my middle name," Dakota shrugged, "And I guess I just like it better. I've been going by Dakota ever since kindergarten, for whatever reason I just never liked Allison. All my teachers and my parents insist on calling me that though."

"Dakota's a pretty name," he smiled, "I've never thought of going by anything other than my given name."

"Matt's a nice name too," Dakota said, without thinking, then blushed.

"Thanks," Matt laughed.

Their conversation was cut short by Mrs. Wile calling the class to an end, the last student having just finished playing the cello. They'd have to finish on Friday after all. Dakota was slightly disappointed, she had been looking forward to finding out what instruments Jack, Lexis, and Hayley played. Everyone stood up and started filing out of the room.

"So where are you headed, Dakota?" Matt asked, holding the door open for her.

"Art," she said.

Matt looked impressed.

"Really? Do you draw or paint?"

"Draw," she said, "I do use oil pastels sometimes though."

"I wish you luck," he said, "I'm off to computer club. I'm the nerd of this group."

He grinned and she smiled back, the rest of the group crowding around, Steph and Jack laughing while Lexis and Hayley were quiet.

"Dakota does Art too Hayley!" Steph told the other girl, pushing her glasses up.

Hayley looked over at Dakota with surprise.

"Really?" She asked.

Dakota nodded and Hayley gave her a soft smile.

"I'm glad," she said simply.

"Well you artistic people have fun," Lexis grinned, "I'm off to work my body."

"And I've got to work my brain," Matt laughed.

They waved and walked off together. Dakota watched Matt go; slightly disappointed he wasn't in Art too. Steph and Jack linked arms.

"We," Steph said dramatically, waving her hand in the air, "Are off to Drama class."

"Farwell!" Jack called as they walked away too.

_So Jack is an actor with Steph. How interesting._

Hayley looked shyly at Dakota.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Lead the way," Dakota smiled.

Hayley smiled back before turning and walking down the hall. Dakota kept close as they weaved through other kids until they reached a classroom that was quickly filling up. Dakota walked in and looked around in amazement. Art supplies were everywhere but Dakota could tell the bright, airy room was divided into sections. The paining section had easels, the drawing section had tables with pads, there was pottery section with wheels, and even a carving section with chucks of wood and stone. Dakota had officially died and gone to heaven without even noticing the trip.

At the front of the room, behind a desk piled high with paintings, drawings, and other creations, a young woman with flaming red hair sat taking to a student. Dakota couldn't see the student's face, but she noticed he was dressed in all black and she briefly wondered if it was the same boy from her Literature class. The young woman talking to him was in her early twenties, either twenty-one or twenty-two. Her frizzy red curls were held away from her face with a headband, a face covered in freckles with two bright green eyes. She was wearing a maroon sweatshirt and jeans that were covered with paint splatters.

"Is that the teacher?" Dakota asked Hayley, gesturing to the redhead.

Hayley glanced over and shrugged.

"Don't know, she wasn't here last year."

The redhead seemed to notice that students were quickly filling the room and were just wandering around aimlessly, not knowing what to do. She stood up and the boy she was talking to walked away.

"Welcome to Art Class guys!" She said energetically, "My name's Rachel Dare and I'm going to be your teacher this year! You can call me Rachel or Ms. Dare, I don't really care. I look forward to getting to know each of you and seeing all of your wonderful pieces of art!"

She looked so excited that Dakota couldn't help but feel excited along with her.

"Today I just want to get a feeling for what you do. I want you to go to the station that you're most comfortable with and do whatever you're best at. Landscapes, people, animals, abstract art, I don't care. I just want to see what you guys can do. If you have a question or need some help or anything, just raise your hand and I'll come over."

She glanced around at all of us.

"So, to work! Go and create some art!" She made shooing motions with her hands and everyone started to fan out among the different stations.

Dakota headed towards the drawing tables and noticed that Hayley was headed to the easels. Dakota sat down at a table and opened the pad in front of her, smoothing out the fresh white piece of paper. She preferred to draw people but she couldn't decide who to draw. Her parents? Her brother? A random student?

A flash of red caught Dakota's eye and she glanced up. Rachel was standing next to a student at an easel, explaining something, her hands flying every which way and her eyes bright. Dakota smiled to herself and picked up her pencil. Who better to draw then the teacher?

She sketched the outline first, the wild curls, the animated hand gestures, the wide eyes. Then she went in and added details, the hundreds of freckles, the necklace with colorful clay beads, the golden bangle with a sun on it. Finally, Dakota picked up some oil pastels, smearing the tips of her fingers with colors that she rubbed lightly into the drawing, making things stand out. The sunset red hair, the emerald green eyes, the rainbow paint splatters.

By the time the class was finished, Dakota was proud of her drawing. She signed her name at the top and left the pad open like Rachel had said. Dakota briefly wondered what the older girl would think when she found the drawing of herself. Dakota hopped Rachel wouldn't be creeped out, Dakota hadn't meant to be weird. Dakota just wanted Rachel to see how her students saw her: animated, friendly, and full of excitement. Every student deserved a teacher like that, and Dakota wanted to let Rachel know that she thought the older girl was doing a great job so far. Dakota liked to think of it as a thank you. Thank you for making the class interesting.

The final bell rung and Dakota filed out of the room and down the stairs to her locker to pick up her stuff. Tired and a bit overwhelmed, Dakota trudged to her car, anxious to get home and relax. Despite the craziness, she had enjoyed her day immensely. She was excited to see what else Goode had in store for her in the days and months to come.

**Sorry this chapter was so long! Most of my chapters are going to be between 2,500-3000 words, but I got a bit carried away in this one. Hope you guys weren't bored! Please review and let me know what you think! If you've got thoughts, questions, complaints, anything, let me know. **

**Bonus: Did any of guys catch the reference I made to the title? It's true meaning will be revealed later on, but it has an important meaning now.**

**~Forever13 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Another chapter! YAY! Oh, I did get a question last chapter and I decided to answer it on here since it is something I can imagine coming up again.**

**Question: Does this take place before or after Heroes of Olympus?**

**Answer: This actually takes place in a universe without the events of Heroes of Olympus. Sad, I know, but I don't want to add those events without knowing how the series ends. So…we're pretending for this story that life just went on after The Last Olympian and nothing else crazy happened. Nothing extremely crazy anyway, life for a demigod is always crazy ;)**

**Still not Rick, I'm sorry. **

It was easier than Dakota had thought to slip into her new life. It was if things had always been that way. Her days started slipping into an easy routine filled with laughter and fun. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Tuesdays meant Music class and Art class. She'd discovered Jack played the drums, Hayley the flute and the harp, and Lexis the saxophone. She had been assigned to the Drama program as the main piano player, along with Hayley who as going to play the flute. Dakota had been sad that Matt wasn't going to be part of her group, but working with Hayley and the others on the music for "Hairspray" was a lot of fun. Especially because it meant getting to watch Steph and Jack act.

Art class had quickly become her favorite. Rachel Dare was the greatest teacher Dakota ever had, making the class interesting and fun. Dakota already found art fun, but Rachel managed to add a new spin that made it exciting and different. It wasn't just what Rachel taught that made her so great; it was how she taught it. The older girl was always excited, always eager. It was easy to learn and have fun when your teacher loved what she was teaching.

Tuesdays and Thursdays weren't exactly great because instead of her awesome extracurricular activities, the two T days were days devoted to required classes. P.E. and Foreign Language. P.E. wasn't as bad as Dakota had expected it to be; Lexis and Jack were both in her P.E. class and always made sure to get her on their team. Foreign Language however, was a nightmare.

Her mother had wanted Dakota to learn French, but in her previous school in Seattle, one had to take either Spanish or Italian before being able to take French. Her mother had insisted and Dakota had ended up with Italian. It wasn't the language that irritated her, it was the fact that instead of taking French when she got to Goode, she found out she would have to finish her required two years of Italian. Which meant she had another year of Italian. The Goode Italian teacher wasn't good at all and Dakota quickly found herself utterly confused. She wished that she had a friend of hers in that class, but the only kid she recognized was the all black boy and he didn't look like he was going to help her out any time soon.

Her first weekend resulted in a sleepover at Lexis's house with Hayley and Steph. They had watched chick flicks and talked about their lives in general. Hayley had been the quietest, preferring to listen instead of speak. Steph jumped from one subject to another, chatting constantly. Lexis and Dakota found themselves to be in the middle, not as quiet Hayley but not as loud as Steph. It was there that Dakota had discovered that Matt had a girlfriend in Albany who'd moved the year before. She was saddened to realize that her crush on Matt was wasted but she still enjoyed him immensely.

Dakota couldn't be more grateful for the group of five she somehow managed to join. They welcomed her with open arms and treated her like one of the group. They got together in the afternoons, after school. They spent the weekends hanging out. Dakota had never had friends like that before, in Seattle and San Francisco she'd only had a couple. Here she had five. Five! And although they were all very different, they all shared a love for music. It was something that bond them together.

Dakota decided that life in New York was good. It was fun, it was simple, and it was perfect. She was happy her parents had decided to move here after all, even if it did mean starting over in a new place.

It was her third week of school, a Monday that was a bit chillier then the days previously. Dakota had dressed a little warmer than usual, glad that the weather was starting to cool down. She loved the cold. She was looking forward to lots of snow and chilly weather. Nothing was better than sitting in a Starbucks, drinking coffee, and listening to the wind howl outside while you were all nice and warm inside.

The beginning of the day had passed quickly; Literature class had consisted of Mr. Darren letting everyone know that Tuesday would mean the start of their projects. Dakota had loved reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and she was looking forward to finding out what her project book would be. She was humming softly as she got into line at lunch.

"You seem chipper today," Lexis said, stepping into line behind Dakota.

"It's cold outside," Dakota told her, smiling, "I love the cold."

Lexis laughed and grabbed the lunch try Dakota handed to her.

"You came to the right place then," Lexis grinned, "New York gets cold."

She pulled her dark brown jacket closer and pretended to shiver. Dakota grinned back at her.

"Seattle did too," Dakota pushed her tray along the line, lunch ladies putting food on it.

"Right," Lexis followed behind Dakota, "I forgot about all the different places you've lived. But trust me, New York cold is different from Seattle cold."

"You've been to Seattle?" Dakota teased, "You never told me!"

Lexis rolled her eyes, laughing at herself.

"Ok, fine, I haven't been there," she corrected, "But it's got to be true."

"You're probably right," Dakota carried her tray over to the salad bar and got a small salad.

Lexis grabbed one too. Because she was on the track team, she ate a lot of salad and lean meat. She never got dessert and she always drank water. Dakota almost felt bad for her, dessert was one of her favorite things.

"I'm off to get dessert, want me to get you something?" Dakota joked.

"No thanks," Lexis laughed, "But I'll grab you a drink. What do you want?"

"Dr. Pepper 10," Dakota answered automatically.

Lexis nodded, "Got it!"

Dakota headed to the dessert line and grabbed a bowl of chocolate pudding, one of her favorites. She weaved through the tables and people until she reached the table that she usually sat at with her two friends. Steph was already there and looked up when she heard Dakota approach.

"CODY!" Steph jumped up and threw her arms around Dakota, "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

Dakota rolled her eyes at Steph's ridiculous nickname, but laughed anyway.

"You saw me Saturday, Steph," she reminded the other girl.

"It feels much longer than that!" Steph pushed her glassed up her nose, sitting down again.

"Drama Queen," Dakota teased, setting down her tray and sitting across from Steph.

"Always!" Steph winked then suddenly she was up again, hugging Lexis who was barely able to keep hold of her tray, "LEXIS!"

"Steph!" Lexis tried to sound irritated, but she was ginning, "Watch out! I almost dropped my tray."

"Sorry, sorry," Steph sat back down again, "I'm just so excited!"

Lexis sat down next to Dakota, raising an eyebrow at the beaming blond.

"What? Find yourself a boyfriend?" Lexis asked.

Steph rolled her eyes.

"No, not yet," she held up her phone, "Look what I found in the bathroom!"

"The bathroom?" Dakota frowned, putting down her fork, "Why would you take a picture of something from the bathroom?"

Lexis didn't seem put off at all; in fact, she seemed to grow almost as excited as Steph.

"Oh! Is it out already?" Lexis questioned.

Steph nodded excitedly, shoving her phone into Lexis's hands. Lexis looked at the picture, her grin growing. Dakota stared at both of them in confusion, she had no idea what they were doing or what was so great about a picture of something that was in the bathroom.

"Guys," Dakota looked between them, "What is going on?"

Lexis and Steph both looked up, surprised.

"Oh, I forgot!" Lexis shook her head, "I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind that this is your first year."

Steph handed Dakota her phone and Dakota saw that the picture was of a piece of paper with five names on it. Male names as far as she could tell.

"Um," Dakota glanced between the two of them, "I don't see how this is important."

"It's the list of the hottest guys at school," Lexis laughed, "It's silly really, but everyone always gets excited about it."

"It's a tradition that's been going on for as long as Goode's been around," Steph explained, taking the phone back, "My sisters both told me about it when I first started going here."

"There's a list of girls too," Lexis added.

"Yeah, there are four girls and four boys who pick the hottest five of each. One from each year. Every new year, when the senior leaves, the other three pick a new freshman," Steph sighed, "My sister was one and I wanted to be one so bad, but alas, it wasn't to be."

"Anyway," Lexis rolled her eyes, "They pick the hottest guy and girl from five different groups, like jock or geek, then write it down and stick it in the respective bathrooms the third week or so."

"It's totally cool!" Steph grinned, "And I just love getting the list of the hottest guys!"

Dakota laughed. It was an interesting tradition, she'd never heard of anything like it. Although she didn't really care about a guy's outer looks, it was nice but not that important, she couldn't help but be interested in who the guys were.

"That's really neat," she said, "So who are the guys?"

Steph giggled and opened her phone. Lexis leaned forward, ready to hear. Dakota smiled at them but she was rather exited to hear too, even though she probably knew none of the boys on the list.

"The hottest jock is David Peters," Steph looked up from her phone, "I saw that coming."

Lexis nodded then turned to Dakota.

"He's a senior, most of the guys are. Sometimes there's a junior, but there's never been a freshman and only once was there a sophomore. Anyway, David's the quarterback for the football team."

Lexis pulled out her own phone and showed Dakota a picture of a blond boy with dark blue eyes. He was classically handsome with an arrogant smile and a muscular body. Good-looking, but not Dakota's type at all. He looked like the typical popular jock who was probably dating the leading cheerleader.

"Yeah," Dakota agreed, "He looks like the typical hot jock."

"I bet Angela is the hottest athletic girl," Steph snorted.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lexis agreed then turned to look at Dakota, "Angela Wynters is the head cheerleader and is currently dating David."

"Typical," Dakota nodded.

"Moving on," Steph looked back at her phone, "The hottest nerd is Richard Morris."

Lexis frowned.

"I have no idea who that is," she said.

Steph looked thoughtful.

"They really need to post pictures. I mean, with over 1,500 students it's impossible for someone to know everyone. And I really want to know what this guy looks like."

Dakota had been repeating the name over and over in her mind, realizing that it was very familiar. She was pretty sure she had a Richard Morris in one of her classes, but she just couldn't remember what class or what he looked like. She sat quietly, her mind whirling, trying to come up with the answer.

"Geometry!" She suddenly said, startling Steph and Lexis.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Richard Morris is my geometry class!" Dakota said, "He's a senior and has already completed all his required math classes so he helps Mrs. Van Buer as a sort of aid. She's apparently working with him for college credit."

"Nerd indeed," Steph laughed, "Good grief!"

"Is he cute?" Lexis asked.

Dakota thought about it.

"He's very nice looking, in a nerdy way. He's quiet and really helpful. I like him," she shrugged.

"Huh," Steph pushed up her glasses, looking down at her phone again, "Oh, guess who's the hottest arty guy?"

"Arty?" Lexis frowned, "No idea."

Steph was grinning.

"A certain Mr. Jackson Westerfeld," she told them, her eyes sparkling.

"What?" Lexis blinked then laughed, "Jack! On the list! Wow!"

An image of Jack appeared in Dakota's head and she could see why he was chosen.

"Girls better not get it in their head to try and take him though," Steph sniffed.

Lexis glanced at Dakota and they grinned at each other. Dakota had noticed the looks between Jack and Steph, even in her short time around them. She was just surprised they hadn't started dating yet; it was obvious they were crushing on each other.

"Hottest typical guy is Gary Ross," Steph continued.

Lexis showed Dakota a picture of a tall senior boy with a shock of red hair and dark brown eyes. He was cute, very cute, and looked nice.

"And the last one is the hottest bad boy, Nico di Angelo," Steph put down her phone, "That name's awfully familiar."

"Percy Jackson's first cousin," Lexis reminded Steph.

"Oh!" Steph's eyes got wide, "I remember now…"

"Who's Percy Jackson?" Dakota looked between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"The principle, Paul Blofis's, step-son," Steph replied, "He went to school here for three years. He was the swim team's best swimmer. There's a picture of him in the award case next to a trophy he won. He was gorgeous."

She sighed and stared off into space dreamily.

Lexis nodded, grinning.

"He IS gorgeous!" She agreed, "But he's married now. Anyway, Nico di Angelo is Percy's first cousin and lives with Percy and his wife. He's been going to school here since he was a freshman. He's a…junior I think."

"Yep, a junior," Steph glanced around, "I think he has the same lunch time as us actually."

Lexis started looking around. Dakota would have too, but she had no idea what this mysterious boy looked like.

"Oh!" Lexis pointed to someone in the back, "There he is!"

Dakota turned and caught sight of a boy hunched over a table, all alone. With surprise, Dakota recognized him as the boy in black from several of her classes.

"He's in a few of my classes!" She declared.

Steph and Lexis stared at her.

"Really?!" Steph squealed, "Which ones?!"

Dakota hid her smile.

"Literature, Art, and Italian," she told them.

"Lord," Steph shook her head, "Is he gorgeous?"

Dakota shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't really study him."

Lexis laughed and Steph gasped.

"Didn't study him?! Cody, you're in the same classroom with one of the top five! Well, three actually, if we're counting Richard and Jack. How could you not study him?!"

"I don't know Steph, I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff," Dakota said sheepishly.

Steph shook her head.

"Promise me you'll take notice next time, so you can tell us everything about him."

"I promise," Dakota laughed.

Lexis rolled her eyes.

"You're such a boy lover Steph," she said.

"You want to know too!" Steph shot back.

"I do," Lexis admitted, grinning.

"I'll let you two know," Dakota promised, picking up her tray, "But right now we need to get to our next classes."

It wasn't until the next morning that Dakota got a chance to 'study' Nico di Angelo. It was in Literature class, it was the day that they were supposed to get into groups of two and take a classic. They were supposed to analyze it then write an essay on how it fit into the classic genre. The second Mr. Darren announced that it was time to team up, everyone rushed around trying to team up with their friends but Dakota stayed still. She figured she would just team up with whoever was left, she wasn't picky.

She glanced to her right, eyeing the boy who sat two seats down from her. Nico di Angelo. She guessed he'd be the one left; he didn't seem to have any friends in this class. In fact, he didn't seem to have any friends at all. He was always alone. He defiantly looked like a typical 'bad boy' loner with his full black attire. She could admit that there was something dark about him, he practically radiated trouble. She couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated yet at the same time she was also extremely curious.

Plus she needed to get close enough to him to really study him or else Lexis and Steph would have her head.

Once Dakota was sure they were the only two without partners, she grabbed her chair and pulled it over to his desk, sitting down opposite him. He glanced up and she saw his face clearly for the first time. It was a beautiful face, she couldn't deny that. His cheek bones, nose, and lips were sculpted like a Michelangelo statue. Perfect. His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black, with an ancient sadness in them. She wondered how a boy not much older than herself could have acquired such knowledge.

His hair was black as night and straight as a board. It hung down around his ears and over his eyes. It was extremely messy, looking like he just rolled out of bed. It fit him though, going very well with his clothing choice. He had a black shirt with dancing skeletons, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans with the knees torn out, and black converse. He was like an angel of death, beautiful and dark. Dakota mentally stored away all her thoughts so she could tell them to Steph and Lexis.

"Hi," she smiled at him, "My name's Dakota Nichols."

He nodded and she watched as his eyes took a quick study of her, glancing down at her giant gray sweater and holey light blue skinny jeans. His eyes froze at her feet and a peculiar expression flashed across his face. Dakota glanced down too, wondering if she'd unknowingly stepped in mud or something before class. As far as she could tell, her shoes looked the same as they always did.

"Interesting shoes," he said, raising an eyebrow.

His voice was deep with a husky edge to it. He also had a slight accent that she couldn't place.

She glanced down again at her feet, finally understanding what he was looking at. Her white converse were covered with her doodles. There was a black and white sketch of a dragon, a watercolor princess, a marker mermaid.

"Oh, um, I'm kind of an artist. I have a bad habit of drawing on all my stuff." She said sheepishly.

"I see," he said.

Dakota frowned slightly at his short answer and unwillingness to talk.

"Alison Nichols!" Mr. Darren called from where he stood at the whiteboard.

Dakota glanced up at him quickly, "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Darren looked between her and the boy. She could almost hear how glad he was that one of his best students partnered with the moody boy in the front row.

"You and Mr. di Angelo will be reading _The Great Gatsby_."

Dakota nodded and he called out another name. She turned back to Nico and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Alison's my first name," she said, "Dakota's my middle name. I go by Dakota because I like it better but all the teachers insist on calling me by my given name."

"I see," he said again.

Dakota felt extremely awkward. He didn't make any effort to keep the conversation going at all.

"So…what's your name?" She asked, in a desperate attempted to keep things from getting awkward, even though she already knew it.

"Nico di Angelo," he said.

She was at a loss of what else to say. What else could she say? She was always the quiet one with her friends; she wasn't expected to make conversation. She was so accustomed to others doing that for her; she was merely a listener who entered her own thoughts when asked. She'd used up all the polite small talk she could think of.

Nico ran a hand through his hair and Dakota caught a glimpse of silver on his hand. When it stilled, she saw that it was a silver skull ring wrapped around the middle finger of his left hand.

"That's a cool ring," she said, grasping at straws.

His eyes were on hers instantly and she started at how cold they were. He studied her like he was trying to figure out what she meant by that comment. Dakota guessed that she had made a mistake by saying that, but she had no idea what that mistake was.

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice no warmer than his eyes.

Dakota glanced down at her hands and was determined not to speak any more.

_Good grief, how am I going to work with him?_

She had to admit though; Steph and Lexis would defiantly get a kick out of this. They'd probably be disappointed to know that he wasn't as nice as he looked…although Steph would probably find it romantic that he was so mysterious. Dakota sighed softly, oh the things she found herself in.

**So what did you guys think? Nico is finally in the story, yay! Was he out of char? He's very hard to write and I tried my best, but I'm worried I didn't get it good enough. Thoughts? Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Complaints? Review or message me! **

**~Forever13 **


End file.
